Save a life
by Tasha-Reidxx
Summary: Nina Martin has been kidnapped by the man who brutally murdered her parents.   Will she make it out alive? Warning: possible character death
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys,_

_I put an authors note on my story The Masked Man, and none of you guys reviewed, which has made me really sad_

_However, I cannot stay upset forever, I've decided to do a new story _

_PLEASE review on my latest Authors Note of TMM, it is my most important one_

_Thank you!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1- How<em>

_Amber Millington, was officially worried._

_She didn't like being worried- because that caused wrinkles._

_Amber Millington was worried, because her friend Nina Martin was missing._

_Nina was there last night, Amber had seen her. They had talked to each other until after midnight._

_However, when Amber woke up this morning, Nina was gone...and the window had been smashed open._

_How had no one heard this?_

_The sound of glass breaking was supposed to be really loud!_

_"TRUDY! TRUDY! Get here quick!" Amber bellowed._

_When she took a closer inspection she noticed there was blood on the carpet and the windowsill._

_"What is it...What happened? Aren any of you... Where's Nina?" Trudy asked, as she took in the mess of a room._

_"I...don't know Trudy! She was here last night and now she isn't and the window's broken and I don't know what to do!" Amber sobbed into Trudy's shoulder._

_"Oh sweetie, we'll find her. Promise."_

* * *

><p><em>She opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar person staring at her. <em>

_He, had brown curly hair and mysterious grey eyes. _

_He smirked at her fear, and walked over to her. _

_"Nice Ta See Ya Here, Nina. How's ya life?" _

_Something about his voice was familiar though. _

_"Wh-who are you?" she asked, well more like stammered. _

_"Ya mean, ya don't rememba me? That's hurts, ya know?" _

_"Just tell me, who you are!"_

_"I had to get my hair changed. I had to start wearing eye contacts and male make-up, ta look different afta what ya did"_

_"I don't understand? Who are you"_

_"I'm Frank Hughes. And Ah (A/N 'ah' is Frank's way of saying 'I') killed your parents"_

_"I thought you were in prison"_

_"I escaped"_

* * *

><p><em>Whaddya think? love it? Hate it?<em>

_Review_


	2. Chapter 2

asdfghjkl, SSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! I Give you all permission to hate me!

Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis, or anything really.

ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"I Escaped."<p>

"O-Oh my gosh. How?" Nina asked, as she struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Oh Nina, why would I tell you?" he asked, his eyes shimmering with amusment at the teenager.

"B-Because I wanna know!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I have a brother. A very helpful brother, who was the prison guard at...well, the prison I was in. He helped me escape."

"WHY WOULD HE HELP A KILLER?" Nina bellowed, tears rolling down her rosy red cheeks.

"Because, he wants you dead as much as I do."

* * *

><p><em>Fabian Rutter was pacing.<em>

_He Was thinking about Nina._

_His precious Nina, whom he loved so much._

_News had gotten out. Frank Hughes had escaped. THE Frank Hughes._

_The Serial Killer. The Serial Killer, who had murdered Nina's parents._

_Now Nina had gone missing. Coincidence? He thought not._

_"Fabian. Just sit down..." Jerome whispered._

_Even JEROME was worrying. Jerome never worried!_

_"NO! I will not sit down!" Fabian exclaimed. The one thing in his life that mattered, was gone. Kidnapped. By a serial killer. _

_This couldn't end well._

* * *

><p>Nina Martin was now officialy scared. Frank Hughes was back, and scarier than ever.<p>

He was aiming for revenge. And revenge he would get.

"Now, Now Nina. Stop struggling. I don't want to paralyse you. But If I have to then I shall" Frank smirked at the young girls discomfort.

Nina immediately stopped.

"Good Girl. Now, I shall go get some food for you. McDonalds, yes?" Nina merely nodded.

A smirking Frank left the small building.

As soon as the sound of a running car disappeared, Nina stood up.

Well kinda stop up. She was still tied to a chair, so her knees were bent, her back was hunched over, and she had to shuffle to move.

She shuffled to a coffee table and picked up her BlackBerry.

"Frank. You are an idiot..." using her nose, she called a number and put the phone on loudspeaker.

* * *

><p><em>Amber had started to pace with Fabian.<em>

_"What do we do?" she asked._

_"I don't know. But I-" Fabian was cut off by a girly song playing._

_Amber picked up her phone from the small coffee table and looked at the caller ID._

_"OMG It's Nina" the blonde was so excited, she forgot to pick up the phone._

_"WELL PICK IT UP THEN!" but Nina had stop calling them._

* * *

><p><em>"TRYIN TO ESCAPE WERE YA?" an angry Frank bellowed.<em>

_"N-No! I-" Nina stuttered._

_"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Frank thought for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face._

_"Now, for some fun."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is terrible...Sorry! Anywho, I've been busy recently, on my twitter roleplay account. I play Jerome! So follow me if you wish! My account name is JeromeC4RP<strong>  
><em>

_**My personal, is Tasha_Reidxx**_

_**I don't know when I'll next update.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
